BAGUETTE TWO
BAGUETTE TWO (Battle Among Gelatins Using Expertise To Take Everything To Win Outstandingly) is a camp made by Novakobx22. The camp is a fan-made reboot of BAGUETTE by carykh. The camp features 18 contestants as gelatin flavors, which include 9 from the original BAGUETTE and 9 brand new ones. The camp was officially announced on December 10, 2017. Sign-ups started on December 16, 2017. On March 10th, 2018, BAGUETTE TWO was cancelled and replaced with Battle for a Bakery. Contestant List * Lime: Ishan Ranjith * Lemon: Mario Pants * Cherry: PixarFilmsFanBoy * Tangerine: braveman30 * Banana: Coolchickenwing6 * Bubble Gum: JacksBlog * Lychee: Lou FoxyBun * Acai: Hummusracer * Poop: east3myway * Oreo: Retzyn * Fruit Punch: A Doctor Who * Cola: AlephBet * Cotton Candy: Pink Temmie99 * Mango: Bow Inanimate Insanity * Creamy Strawberry: Aguie279 Likes Yoylecake * Pineapple: Jimbo's Dad * Vanilla: Jaydon Norman * Margarita: IGPichu Challenges Episode 1 The first challenge was a team-naming challenge. They had to give the most creative team name they can think of. Once the challenge ended, the host chose the 6 most creative team names, and let the viewers vote for which name is the most creative. The 3 team names that have the most votes will become the official names for the teams and the contestant that submitted them will become the team captain of that team. These were the final 6 team names: * The Gregarious Gelatins (Submitted by Margarita) * Team Creamy Chocolately Goodness (Submitted by Oreo) * Team Preventing Dead (Submitted by Bubble Gum) * Team Zeeky Boogy Poop (Submitted by Poop) * Team Flamboyant Boulevard (Submitted by Pineapple) * Simple Overloaded Team Participating Seriously In Gelatin's Nonsense S.I.G.N (Submitted by Lychee) In the end, The Gregarious Gelatins (3 votes), Team Zeeky Boogy Poop, (3 votes), and SOTP SIGN (9 votes), got the most votes to become the new teams of the competition. Creamy Chocolately Goodness only got 1 vote and Flamboyant Boulevard only got 2 votes. Episode 2 The second challenge was BFDI trivia, a throwback to one of the first challenges from the original BAGUETTE. The trivia challenged contestants about their knowledge of BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, BFB, and even BAGUETTE itself. Each question wass eligible for up to 1000 points (in the quiz website). Once everyone was done, the scores of each contestant was tallyed to their team score. In the end, The Gregarious Gelatins won first place, with Team S.O.T.P S.I.G.N following at 2nd. Team Zeeky Boogy Poop placed 3rd and therefore is up for elimination. Episode 3 The third challenge is a baking challenge, where contestants can make a cake, pizza, or burger, but there's a catch. All members of the team will have to work together to make the product. The team captain of each team will assign each member one layer to work on. Once all layers are finished, or when the deadline has been reached, all the layers will be combined into one final product, which will be judged in 3B. The products will be judged based on creativity. The team with the lowest score will be put up for elimination. Elimination Table The BAGUETTE TWO Elimination Table can be seen by clicking here. Items There are two categories for items. Powerups and Decorations. Powerup items are meant to give you or someone else at elimination an advantage/disadvantage. The list of powerup items are shown here: * Win Token - Slices half of your votes * Immunity Token - Gives you immunity from elimination * Revenge Token - Gives someone else half of your votes * First Token - If a person uses an Immunity Token at elimination, this will make their token invalid, thus putting them back up for elimination (the user of the First Token must be in the team that is up for elimination). * Freeze Juice - Freezes someone, preventing them from using any items. * Yoylecake - Turns you into metal. * Fork Repellent - All items used against you are invalid Decoration items are for decorating your own Confessional Room. Powerup items can be given as a prize for winning a challenge or at random, and both powerup items and decoration items can be found for sale in the BAGUETTE Catalogue. Trivia * Coffee and Root Beer were first planned to be part of the contestant list, but they were scrapped since they looked too similar to Cola and Poop. Mango and Vanilla replaced them. * 4 from Battle for BFDI ''was originally planned to be the main host of the show, with X being his co-host. This idea was scrapped however, to keep with the no-host nature of the original BAGUETTE. * DVD, the secondary mascot of Novakobx22, was also planned to be a host at one point. However, he was made into the official elimination ceremony host in 3A. * One of the items featured was going to be Non-Slip Shoes So Ha from Battle for Dream Island. This item was scrapped in favor of the Fork Repellent from Battle for BFDI. '''Gallery' BAGUETTE TWO SNEAK PEEK 1.png|A comparison between the styles of BAGUETTE and BAGUETTE TWO. PineappleCon.png|An example of a confessional. BAGUETTE_Spotlight.png|The teams and their team captain. SOTPSIGN_TeamLogo.png|Team SOTP SIGN Logo ZeekyBoogyPoop_TeamLogo.png|Team Zeeky Boogy Poop Logo GregariousGelatins_TeamLogo.png|The Gregarious Gelatins Logo